


The Perks of Being Possessed

by GwiYeoWeo



Series: ignoct week 2k19 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blind!Ignis, Demon!Noctis, Domestic Fluff, M/M, pizza and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwiYeoWeo/pseuds/GwiYeoWeo
Summary: Simple: PossessionSituational: One of the boys gets hit with a status effectThere’s a demon lurking in his shadows — literally.Ignis still isn’t sure what price he’ll end up paying in the end but Noctis makes for a pleasant seeing-eye dog, er, demon.





	The Perks of Being Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> set in the same AU as [A Deal With The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912876/chapters/42475208) but prior reading is unnecessary

Rarely did Noctis like to go out. He preferred to keep himself in Ignis’ apartment, with the curtains drawn tightly closed to keep the sunlight where it belonged: outside. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Noctis had explained once, stepping out onto the veranda and into the warm sun’s hues. He had taken Ignis’ hand in his, leading him out to feel the light with him. “It just feels weird, pretty itchy.” 

Ignis had almost gotten a heart attack at that. He had been under the impression that demons couldn’t walk in the light, that they would burst into flames or dust and in screaming agony. But Noctis had still been standing, hand lightly clasping his and Ignis tracing his finger over a demon’s smug grin, with no odor of burning sulfur or acidic miasma. Ignis had lightly punched him on the shoulder for the scare, and Noctis had only laughed at his put-out sigh. The brat. 

Sometimes, though, Noctis insisted on following him through the brightest summer days, despite the unrelenting force of the sun’s burning rays. Ignis, in his morbid humor, said he was thankful for his blindness just so his eyes didn’t have to deal with the brutality of the blinding — “Haha, Iggy. Ha. Ha.” — light. 

He kept his white cane in his hands (with the bouquet of flowers in his lap) though he didn’t need it to feel the vibrations of the train. It’s a loud thing, all rattles and screeches, and it’d be easy for anyone else to put on a pair of headphones to help drown it all out. But he didn’t have the luxury; with one of his senses down and out of commission, he needed the rest of them to just make it through the day. 

An announcement over the speakers told him he’s reached his destination, and he stepped off the train. 

It’s a thirty-minute walk from the station, but the summer heat beating down on him makes the trip feel longer. He pulled at his collar, feeling the beading sweat roll down his neck and into his shirt, and he almost regretted not hailing a cab earlier. 

_ "Why didn't you?" _

Ignis felt a tug in the back of his mind, the words echoing through yet clear as cut glass. He tilted his head to the left, as if searching for the voice. 

_ I thought I'd go for a bit of exercise. _

He gave his cane a resounding tap across the pavement, as if to prove his point. Like murky ink painted on his skin, he could _ feel _ his shadow sway to the sound. It had taken him some months to acclimate to the sensation, of having a living voice resound in his head and a passenger hitch along in his shadows, where Noctis could safely follow Ignis without the itch of the sun. 

_ "Not in your cosy little neighborhood? Sorry, Iggy, but those alleyways don't look very friendly." _

_ That's what I have you for, hm? _

_ “Sure, sure. Anyway, the crosswalk’s green, you can go.” _

Ignis was sure there’s literature out there about making contracts with demons and being wary of them, to not trust their words lest the contractor would like to meet an early end. But he’s had Noctis for over a year now, and he’s never felt more safe ever since the tragedy that took his vision. It may have been an accident born from Prompto’s strange interest in the occult and Ignis’ cut hand, but he wouldn’t take back the moment for anything in the world. 

When the demon broke through reality and landed himself in Ignis’ living room, he had made a spectacular show of granting anything Ignis’ heart desired. Except, Ignis hadn’t known what he wanted, much less prepared to give up his soul for an impromptu wish. So when he had said he’d like a few business days to mull it over, the demon laughed at his choice of words and flopped himself onto the couch, making himself at home until Ignis would decide what he wanted.

Past a year, and Ignis still didn't figure it out. Yet Noctis still remained, basically declaring himself as Ignis’ permanent roommate until further notice. Ignis had asked him once, if there weren’t any other unfortunate souls ripe for the taking or some underworldly responsibilities he could do, and Noctis had flippantly said he was on vacation for the next century or so. Ignis hadn’t believed him, and still didn’t, but he wasn’t going to push it if it meant he could keep the pleasant company around for that much longer. 

Ignis stepped off the sidewalk, feeling the subtle change of paved concrete to asphalt as he crossed the street. Perhaps, other demons would have lured him into live traffic, taking him and therefore his soul for easy pickings, but he quite literally trusted Noctis with his life. And so far, nothing's gone awry. 

_ “Watch it. Pothole at 1 o’ clock.” _

True to his word, Ignis felt his cane dip into the edge of a hole. Noctis made for a convenient navigator and GPS especially when Ignis went out to less-travelled territory, among other things. Noctis knew it too, probably why he had insisted on tagging along for the day. Though it was probably the bouquet that tipped him off in the first place, because without prompting, Noctis knew exactly where Ignis was heading and guided him appropriately.

_ Noct, you wouldn’t happen to read my mind too, would you? While you’re… doing that. _

_ “While I’m possessing you? Kinda. I mean, technically we’re talking in your head so. But everything else that’s going on in that noggin? Not really.” _

_ Ah. _

_ “I went through some of your stuff before, if that’s what you’re wondering. Saw some pictures, the name.” _

There it was, that explained it. 

_ “Sorry. Are you mad?” _

He felt something cold press against the back of his neck, the shadow of a hand entreating forgiveness. Ignis couldn’t help but think of a puppy and its big round eyes and little tail sagged down by guilt. 

_ Not at all. Though that explained why a few of my things were misplaced. _

_ “Damn, thought I put everything back in the right order.” _

Ignis placed the flowers on the grave, after feeling out the headstone and confirming the engravings. Noctis had slithered out of his shadow to help dust the dirt and leaves off, not once complaining about the sun itch he certainly got. There had been no one around during that hour, else someone would have certainly made a show of seeing a dark black mass emerge from the ground, but Noctis was already returning to his shadow once the work was done.

“Gonna take a nap. Wake me up when you’re ready to go, Iggy,” Noctis yawned. He tried to feign laziness as an excuse, to seek solace in the shadows again, but Ignis recognized his bad acting as his way of tact. To give Ignis his space and private moment with his parents. 

Ignis sat on the grass, laying his cane in his lap, and he bent his legs to rest his arms across his knees. 

Perhaps not this year, but the next he'd like to properly introduce Noctis to them. If they could still hear him, he wondered how'd they take to the idea of Ignis housing a demon. They probably wouldn't be too happy about the soul-selling part, but otherwise he at least knew his father would take to Noctis like a son of his own. 

One day, when his time came, Ignis might be able to hear their opinions for himself. 

“Well, where do I start?” he said to the air, quiet and warm now. “I’ve met someone very interesting this past year. Under different circumstances, I’d think you would love him. I know I do.”

“Home sweet home,” Noctis sighed as he detangled himself from the darkness. 

Ignis heard him flop onto the couch, and he imagined a large cat draping itself across a pile of cushions. He set his shoes in the closet and made for the kitchen, already rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he thought of tonight’s dinner. There’s the chicken marinating for the past couple nights and some vegetables his neighbors had dropped by. Noctis may not be keen about the leafy greens, but Ignis was sure he could convince him with an extra portion of meat.

“Speeeeecs.” 

Ignis tilted his head toward the living space, where he’s sure Noctis was sprawled all over. 

“Can’t we order pizza or something tonight? C’mere and sit down, relax for a sec.”

“Noct, we just ordered Chinese the other day.” Ignis clicked his tongue for good measure. 

“Yeah, but that’s not pizza.”

“Noct.”

“Iggy.”

“Brat.” 

Ignis surrendered anyway and joined Noctis at the couch, navigating his own home with ease. He lightly shoved an arm and a leg to make space, only to receive a light flick across his cheek. By something thin, a warm leather. He caught the tail and gave it the barest tug, and Noctis fought back with a soft thwack with the blunt arrowhead end. Ignis smiled at the soft laugh across from him, until he was flipped over onto his back. Noctis climbed on top of his chest and fished through a pocket for his phone. 

“Extra cheese, olives and mushrooms on your half, right?” Noctis asked, already dialing the number to the local pizza parlor.

“Add some pineapple while you’re at it.”

“Woah, getting wild there, Iggy. Pineapple on pizza? Wow.”

“What can I say? A certain demon’s corrupted me.”

“Rude.”


End file.
